1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a transportable electronic sign display system, and more particularly relates to a transportable electronic sign display system having latch assemblies which mutually secure modular cabinets of the transportable electronic sign display system to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art methods of attaching transportable electronic sign system display cabinets required a high degree of accuracy in placing the cabinets upon or next to each other, especially along the horizontally oriented top and bottom plates or panels between each. Often, methods were ineffective and/or cumbersome for attaching display cabinets on uneven stage or ground surfaces because the latching devices required tight tolerances in order for the latches to align and secure properly. Attachment methods often were not of a simple design whereby many prior art cabinet latching devices contained numerous moving parts comprising fasteners where the stage hand assemblers needed specialized training to learn how to properly assemble and latch the displays. Complexity and complicated designs often resulted in an expensive device having difficult installation procedures. In instances where bolts were used as fasteners, the assembly time increased because bolts do not assemble quickly and the use of such is labor intensive. Pins were often used for attaching display cabinets where assembly time was saved but the safety level provided by the use pins was not sufficient. Other time consuming methods include the use of screw and worm gears to fasten the display cabinets together and required proper tightening torque and extra tools for assembly. Previously used methods of connecting were not always rugged and durable and frequent transport, setup and teardown of the display cabinets caused breakdown of the parts and a short life span. What is needed is a transportable electronic sign system display which overcomes the shortcomings of the previous art transportable electronic sign display systems.